


Star Wars Episode IV: The [True] Rise Of Skywalker

by changingdestiny4



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Rather Than Rey Is The One Who Rises, Gen, How The Final Battle On Exegol Should've Gone, No Ben & Rey Kiss Here Either, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Is Not A Palpatine Or A Skywalker Here, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Jedi Ghosts Of The Past Actually Appear Instead Of As Just Disembodied Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A mild retcon to the throne room scene on Exegol in which a redeemed Ben Solo rises as the one true Skywalker, instead of Rey, to bring balance to the Force once more like his grandfather before him while assisted by the power and strength of said grandfather and the ghosts of other legendary Jedi from the past.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars Episode IV: The [True] Rise Of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm someone who personally enjoyed "The Rise Of Skywalker", I can objectively say that it was average. On the one hand I think it was good since it erased Rian's mistakes from "The Last Jedi", was heavy with nostalgia and Easter eggs instead of politics and, in my opinion, did right by Luke for the most part. On the other hand, I think it was bad since it disrespected the Skywalkers by killing off the last of them, had someone other than a Skywalker finish fulfilling the Chosen One prophesy, overpowered Rey, and did not show the Jedi ghosts and Ahsoka but only had their voices.
> 
> Having said that, I've decided to use the script to rewrite the throne room and elements of the final battle to be more respectful to the Skywalkers. I'm also going to slightly rewrite the very ending on Tatooine.
> 
> The script I'm using are transcripts I found on a site called , while also getting some movie info from another site called IMDb.
> 
> I also do not own the script or any of its dialogue, and never will.

Ben Solo, formerly known as Kylo Ren, had returned to Exogal in order to confront the current Sith Emperor, or rather empress, known as Dark Lady Lumiya, and end her and the entire Sith Order once and for all. It turned out she was Sidious's protégé, chosen heir, his most loyal disciple, and the executer of all of his backup plans including the rebuilding of his empire through the First, and the Final, Orders, along with Snoke's creation.

She would also turn out to be, to Ben's shock, Palpatine's granddaughter, or rather his daughter since she was the daughter of his clone. And her real name was Shira Elan Colla Palpatine.

As he approached her throne once more, the voices of the Sith cultists and warriors were heard chanting throughout the room while Lumiya observed her protégé's approach. Speaking of which, he had also learned when they first met that she was the voices of Snoke and Vader inside of his head.

"Kylo Ren, heir to Lord Vader, and my greatest protégé. You have finally returned to us", she said to him with glee as he turned to face her while a lighting strike flashed in the distance. "It is now time for you to take the throne next to mine and become the new emperor alongside me. It is your birthright to rule alongside me my dear Kylo. It is in your blood as the grandson of Vader.

Ben breathed shakily, and then studied himself.

"I'm sorry Lady Lumiya, but I have not come to lead the Sith with you, but to end them, and you with them", Ben responded firmly. "I was wrong to have fallen to the Dark Side and listened to Snoke, or rather to you as it turned out. Henceforth I completely reject the darkness and instead fully commit myself to the pull of the Light. And this time, I will truly finish what my grandfather started, what I should've done in the beginning.

Lumiya laughed.

"You intend to strike me down, as a Jedi?", she asked him, amused.

"I intend to strike you down as the son of my mother, Leia Skywalker, the nephew of my uncle Luke Skywalker, and the grandson of my grandfather Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One", he stated with resolve.

"No Kylo. It is your destiny to rule beside me. That is what I want. You will be my consort and fellow emperor, and we will rule as one", Lumiya insisted adamantly. "And now the time has come and you shall ascend to your rightful position beside me."

"All you want is my power, and the power of my bloodline. But I will not give it to you", Ben countered with resolve, placing his hand onto the hilt of his lightsaber which was strapped to his waist. Lumiya growled dangerously in return.

"You are clearly weak, just like your family", she said disappointedly, a look of disdain written upon her face.

"You are wrong your highness. My family was strong and it was my mother upon her death who finally saved me from your influence", he stated with certainty, refusing to bow to her taunts.

Lumiya smirked.

"Your mother Leia Skywalker might've been able to help you free yourself from my grasp, but now that she's no more, the only family you now have is me or do you not realize that I became family to you the moment you pledged yourself to the First Order, which my grandfather built through me?", she countered in turn, intent upon maintaining the upper hand in her war of words with Ben. At that moment, the sound of rumbling was heard and both individuals looked up and observed as the Resistance, led by Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles, fought with the Sith Eternal Fleet.

"The Resistance doesn't have long, as you can see, and no one is coming to save them. Of course Rey was the one who led them hear and I know how much you now care for Rey, who you see as your sister in every way and why you were so intent for her to take her place at your side", Lumiya stated with smugness as Ben shuddered in response. "And considering your now newly misplaced loyalty to her, I'm doubting you want her Resistance friends to be annihilated do you?"

Ben looked down, realizing where this was going and was filled with dread over the prospect. Seeing that she had the young man's attention, she moved for the kill.

"Join me as you were meant to, and take the throne at my side. Reign with me over a new Empire, and the fleet will be yours as well as mine, allowing you to give the order to stop them. Only you have the power to save them now. Refuse, and everyone within Rey's and your mother's precious Resistance Fleet dies."

Ben bowed his head in defeat, letting out a great sigh. After a moment, and with an emotional look written upon his face, nodded reluctantly.

"Good, my apprentice and now my soon to be consort", she smiled victoriously, after which the rest of the Sith began chanting.

"He will now join the rest of us, join me, and finally pledge herself as a true Sith" she proclaimed to her subjects as they continued chanting while Ben moved closer and closer to the other throne. "He will come to me now, and to his new throne, and once he takes his rightful seat the Sith will be reborn and the Jedi will truly be dead."

Ben finally reached his designated seat, and hesitated.

"Do it! Take the throne, rule with me, let our respective bloodlines merge as one and through it we shall have a dynasty that shall last for 10,000 years", she demanded and then added, hoping that if she sired a child with Ben, then it would bind the bloodlines of the Skywalkers and the Palpatines forever and allow for a new bloodline to emerge as the dominant force over the galaxy.

Ben breathed heavily as he stared at the throne with apprehension, but knew that he had to do it so that his mother's work and sacrifices would not be in vain. He owed it to her, after everything he'd done to help dismantle her work in rebuilding the New Republic.

At that moment, and through the Force itself, he managed to see Rey, who had also arrived to destroy the Sith. At that moment, he realized he wasn't truly alone and that together, they had a chance to end all of this. The First Order, the Final Order, and the entire Order the Sith Lords and their cult of zealots. The two of them stared at each other and with smiles, exchanged nods, firm in their shared resolve.

Ben suddenly turned, ignited his lightsaber, and slew five of the Red Sith Guards standing nearby him. At that moment Rey herself appeared, having dispatched many of the Knights of Ren who'd tried to oppose her. The two of them then took a stance next to each other as more Sith warriors, alongside more Knights Of Ren and Red Guards, leapt forward and took an opposing stance against them.

The two warriors of the Light then charged towards the group of warriors of the Darkness and both sides met as their lightsabers all clashed together. During the battle, the Force ghosts of Luke and Leia suddenly appeared beside them and fought with them against the Sith Warriors. The battle was intense, fierce, and brutal, reminiscent of ancient Jedi vs Situ battles from eons ago, as more Sith Warriors kept pouring into the fray and both sides used their lightsabers and the full power of the Force itself against each other, Luke himself doing some highly impressive moves that were reminiscent of his father.

Soon however Ben, his mother, uncle, and Rey gained the upper hand and defeated the entire group of Dark Side warriors, their bodies now lying around the foursome. The four warriors then nodded at each other after which Luke and Leia immediately vanished. Ben and Rey then turned towards Lumiya, lightsabers ignited, as she stared at them with extreme fury and hatred, but more so towards Rey. That foolish girl had dared to sweep in and reclaim the Sith Lady's greatest prize and on the verge of her victory. Oh well, she thought to herself. This only meant she would now have all of the power as empress, as it was always meant to be.

"Stand together, die together!", she sneered at the duo she then unleashed a torrent of Force Lighting onto them, taking them both off guard and sending them slamming to the ground hard.

"And now I, the granddaughter and heir of Darth Sidious, stand victorious and finally claim all that is rightfully mine. Today the Sith finally reclaim their victory and I command all of you here to bow before me as the one, true, empress", she proclaimed loudly as she intensified her barrage of lighting upon the screaming heroes writhing in agonizing pain while the rest of the Sith Cult bowed before her. Soon the pain became too much for Rey and she fell unconscious and later died while Ben himself was near the same state of death.

Lumiya finally ended her brutal attack upon them and stood over them, satisfied with her work.

"As you can see, the descendant of Lord Revan's bloodline has fallen before me, and so has the last of the Skywalkers, just as my grandfather once fell to his", she addressed her followers once more as Ben groaned. "As for the Resistance, do not fear their feeble attack, my faithful. Nothing shall stop the return of the Sith."

She then lifted her hands and unleashed a storm of Force lighting upon the Resistance craft above her and a dying Ben was helpless to watch as they were being decimated by the storm. He then looked further upwards, past the lighting storm and towards the stars, and began calling out for his family.

"Mother, uncle, grandfather? Be with me. Please be with me", he pleaded in whispers towards the dark skies above him. At that moment, he heard a voice.

"We are with you Ben, we are with you, and so are they", the voice said to him and his eyes widened as the form of his grandfather materialized before him. He then heard other voices calling to him while each voice materialized into a corporeal form as his grandfather took a step back.

"These are your first steps Ben. Rise, and take them", Obi-Wan spoke to him first and then, stretching out his hand, sent a bluish beam of Force energy into him, strengthening him somewhat, and then the Jedi Master vanished, followed by past Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member Luminara Undulii.

"In the night, find the light Ben", she said to him and also poured a beam of Force energy into him before vanishing as well. Next was past Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"You're not alone Ben, and you must let yourself feel the Force flowing through you", he said to him and after pouring more Force energy into him, vanished as well. Following him was Grandmaster Yoda.

"Alone, never have you been, and now rise in the Force you must", he assured and then encouraged the young grandson of Skywalker and then vanished after pouring his own Force energy into Ben. After him was Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's old master and Anakin's discoverer.

"Every Jedi who ever lived now stands with you, and we all stand behind you Ben", he also assured him, gave him more Force energy, and then vanished. Following him was past Jedi Master, and another council member, Aayla Secura.

"The Force surrounds you Ben. Let it guide you", she said to him after which the legendary Ahsoka Tano, his grandfather's former apprentice and sister in all but blood appeared right next to Aayla.

"As it guided us", Ahsoka added and then the two Force ghosts together poured their own amount of Force energy into Ben and then with smiles, vanished together. Next came past Jedi Master, and yet another council member from the past, Adi Galia.

"Rise Ben", she said as she poured Force energy into him like the others, and then vanished while followed by a late Jedi and rebel known as Kanan Jarus.

"In the heart of a Jedi lies his strength", he emphatically said to the young man, who was now way more alive now and far stronger, and then vanished after giving Ben his own dose of Force energy. Soon there was a cacophony of voices all around them, from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and others, all telling him to rise. And then the next ones to appear to him were his mother, his uncle, and a majestic looking red head who he recognized as Mara Jade Skywalker, his uncle's wife and his own aunt, who he remembered murdering with the other Jedi students when he destroyed Luke's Jedi Academy. He was immediately filled with shame upon seeing her but she moved forward and bending down, cupped his cheek.

"Don't worry Ben. I know that wasn't you, but Kylo Ren. And now he is no more and my nephew has returned to us", she reassured him and continued. "But if you are looking for forgiveness, then from the bottom of my heart I forgive you. We all do. And now it's time for you to rise and fulfill your destiny".

He then felt another flow of Force energy from his aunt's hand as said energy entered him, followed by Luke and Leia stretching out their hands and together, filling him with a final surge and then finishing with warm smiles towards him.

"Ben, the Force will be with you", Luke assured him, followed by "Always", from Leia. After which the Skywalker twins vanished along with Mara, leaving Ben alone with his grandfather once more, who stretched out his own hand and helped lift his grandson to his feet.

"And now it's time for you to bring back the balance my grandson, as I did. Let the Force lift you as you end your current journey, and begin a new one", Anakin Skywalker said to him and then handed him the lightsabers of his mother and uncle, which he felt humbled to receive. Afterwards, the Force ghost of his grandfather placed a hand upon his shoulder and after a moment, surged forwards and entered him, the young man now feeling his grandfather's presence and power inside of him.

Now buoyed by the energy that the Jedi females past had given to him, combined with his grandfather aiding and guiding him from within, Ben turned and, igniting hi uncle's lightsaber, faced Lumiya once more, who found herself enraged that her former student had managed to heal from her attack upon him so quickly while sensing the incredible raw power pouring from him. Ceasing her lighting storm upon the Resistance aircraft, she returned her focus to him. After a brief moment of staring at each other, the Sith Empress finally addressed the last Skywalker once more.

"I am disappointed Ben. You could've been one the greatest Sith who'd ever lived and together our power would've been unmatched. And now your death shall be the final word in the story of rebellion, and in the story of Skywalker", she said to him coldly and then unleashed a new torrent of Force lighting towards Ben, who used his ignited lightsaber to deflect it, his grandfather whispering words of encouragement from within him and helping to hold his lightsaber hand steady as Ben pushed back said lighting, moving closer and closer towards Lumiya.

"You are nothing. You were hardly a Jedi, and you were hardly a true Sith. You are absolutely no match for the power within me", she snarled as she continued the attack. "The power and legacy of my grandfather and all the Sith before him resides in me".

Ben grunted as he continued to counter the lighting, his grandfather still encouraging and strengthening him.

"And the spirit, power and legacy of my grandfather, along with the power of all the Jedi of the past, resides in me. And as the son of Leia Skywalker, the nephew of Luke Skywalker, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, and the great grandson of the Force itself, I will now truly finish what my family started, what, _he_ , started!", he panted and then lifting up his mother's lightsaber with his other hand, crossed the two lightsabers together and, with his grandfather's hands helping to guide his, used a mighty shove to redirect the lighting into the empress, causing her to scream in pain and rage as she was disintegrated.

Afterwards the lighting bounced upward and outwards, sending the walls and Sith statues of dark warriors past crashing onto all of the cultists and few remaining Sith warriors still alive, their screams echoing all around as they were crushed to death, and also destroying the majority of the Sith Eternal Fleet above while the Resistance finished off the rest.

Following the battle and the complete destruction of what was left of the entire Sith Order, Ben managed to locate Rey's body which was nearby and using some of his own Force essence, poured it into her body, reviving her. They then wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace as they quietly celebrated the end of the war, the Sith, the First and Final Orders, and all that remained of the empire's remnants, all of it gone forever and never to return.

Rey would later return to Ajan-Kloss, the planet where the Resistance was currently based, and reunite with Finn and Poe, hugging each of them while giving Finn a big kiss on his lips which he happily returned, the two of them finally giving into their strong feelings for each other. Later on, after enjoying the celebrations with her friends, Rey would accompany Ben, the two of them using the Millennium Falcon, to Tattooine and the old moisture farm near Mos Easley, where both Luke and Anakin had grown up.

Together with Rey, Ben wrapped the lightsabers of his mother and uncle in a cloth and buried them in the sand next to the moisture farm. Shortly afterwards an elderly native passing by turned to look at them both curiously.

"Who are you two?", she enquired.

"Rey Revan-Shan", the young woman answered confidently while Ben hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was still worthy of his family name after all of the past atrocities he'd committed, despite having finally fulfilled his true destiny in the light. He then turned his head and to his surprise, saw not only his mother and uncle standing together side by side in the distance, but also his grandfather along with another older but kindly looking woman, who he realized was his great grandmother Shimi Skywalker, all four of them giving him reassuring smiles which reaffirmed his place within their family.

And now filled with confidence, Ben turned back towards the elderly woman and answered confidently and proudly, "Ben Solo… Skywalker". Afterwards he and Rey turned towards the horizon and watched the twin suns rise with smiles upon their faces.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone liked my attempt at a slight recon for the sequel trilogy.
> 
> In regards to Lumiya, she's a Sith from the now canceled "Legends", or EU, "Star Wars" series, the original trilogy's former sequel and in it, she was the mentor of the EU'S version of Ben, Jacen Solo. Since Palpatine's return is controversial, I replaced him with her as the sequel's big bad here but in a such a way that Sidious is still the ultimate big bad of the franchise, including the sequels, since almost every terrible thing that happened, including Lumiya's actions here as big bad, was all because of him, directly and indirectly.
> 
> It's also why I made her his daughter, in addition to having things go full circle. It's also my personal opinion that "Star Wars" is, more or less, about the Skywalkers vs Palpatine's legacy.
> 
> Mara Jade was also added since she's an iconic character, has a solid fan base, and therefore, in my opinion, should've been kept when Disney retconned the franchise.
> 
> Finally, Rey in this version is the descendant of Revan and his wife Bastilla Shan, from the Old Republic era. It explains why Rey seems of both Light and Dark. And so Rey is still a somebody but without being a Palpatine or an adopted Skywalker.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
